


One Way Steve Rogers Pleases Bucky Barnes

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Pure smut. Steve talks dirty to Bucky as they get it on. Bucky is in heaven.





	One Way Steve Rogers Pleases Bucky Barnes

It had been two weeks since Steve had left for his mission. Two fucking weeks of Bucky missing him like crazy. It's different without his boyfriend.

"I'm coming home tomorrow, Bucky." Steve said over the phone. Bucky smiled just a little.

"Can't wait to see ya. Our bed's been empty without you." Bucky replied, already imagining Steve naked and sprawled out over it.

"I know. I couldn't even sleep most days without you here." Steve sighed, agreeing. Neither of them managed well when apart for more than a few days.

"Stevie? You alone?" Bucky's tone dropped, almost seductive.

"Yeah, why?"

There was a slight chuckle from Bucky's end.

"I miss ya, Dollface. I haven't even touched myself in a week. I'm so horny."

Bucky could just picture Steve blushing deeply.

"Well, I.. tomorrow ok? I miss you, too."

When the phone call ended, Bucky did everything in his power not to jack off right there.

By the next day, early afternoon, they were fucking.

"Oh, fuck. Oh _god_." Bucky groaned loudly. Steve was slamming into Bucky, balls deep, breathing hard. Bucky's cock was thick and drooling continuously. They hadn't been at it long but Bucky had so much pent up sexual energy that he didn't think he could hold back for any extended period of time. He had a full tank brimming to the top and with every thrust of Steve's dick into his body, he was that much closer to spilling over.

Steve reached out and took Bucky's balls in his hand, squeezing, stroking. Bucky thought his balls were going to burst from the mere pleasure of it all.

Steve just licked his lips, feeling confident that he could make Bucky fall to pieces in such a way.

"You full of come, Bucky?" Steve rumbled, right beside Bucky's ear. In turn, Bucky had to close his eyes to keep from losing it right there.

"So much come." Bucky said, followed by a long moan.

"Yeah, I could feel it in your balls, baby. They're so full." Steve continued. Steve was never one to talk so dirty but it turned Bucky on like no tomorrow. If something Steve did turned Bucky on, then Steve did it and did it happily.

"S-so full." Bucky jerkily nodded, not sure what he was really saying anymore. There was a molten fireball licking up deep inside Bucky's gut and starting to spark at his spine. He leaned up and took Steve into a passionate kiss.

"Oh, Baby. They're so swollen." Steve teased, going back to squeezing. Bucky let out a gasp and another hard moan.

After swallowing hard, Bucky made his brain work just enough to tell Steve, "G-gonna explode any m-minute."

Steve stayed quiet and kissed his neck. "N-no. Keep going. Keep talking dirty." Bucky pleaded, Steve's words only adding gasoline to the fire.

"Baby, I'm going to make you come so hard, that little hole in your cock will nearly burst open twice its size with how much force and come is gonna shoot from it." Steve was panting heavily now but that's all it took for Bucky. 

Bucky's back arched hard off the bed and he saw stars, stream after stream of thick release shooting out from Bucky's hard cock with each stimulating pulse. "F-Fuckin' comin'!" Bucky croaked but his words were said way too late as he let go load after load, Steve's hand on him milking him for every single drop. Sweat was trickling down the sides of Bucky's forehead as he shot one last time, the aftershocks even giving way to a little dribble.

He didn't even realize Steve had come too, at the same time. Still, Steve was panting, smiling.

"Holy fucking Jesus." Bucky panted. "Damn, Steve.. I don't think I've ever come so hard. Jesus Christ."

Steve chuckled, feeling proud. "I had a pretty good time too but only because it was with you, Buck. You're my everything."

Bucky's heart turned to mush and he cuddled up with Steve, neither wanting to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Stucky with me! [MY TUMBLR](http://www.ortizshinkaroff.tumblr.com)


End file.
